The fallen one:Kari's way PT1
by K.B Aleo
Summary: CompleteFirst part of the Kari's way saga. Kari moves to Odiaba, and runs into a gang of girls who force her to do things she knows are wrong. Plus she runs into other problems like when befriending T.K. Can she deal with all this?
1. Ganged up on

Disclaimer:Don't own Digimon  
  
The Fallen one  
  
12 year old Kari Kamiya walked out of her school, head hung low. She had just moved to Odiaba a week or so ago and so far she hadn't made any friends. Nobody seemed to want anything to do with her.  
  
"Jeeze, you think I could make one friend around here, everyone keeps saying how nice I am back in Shinjuku(I just made that up quick)  
  
Everyone just sped past Kari quickly. She wasn't treated badly, just ignored. She was so popular in Shinjuju but aparently nice kids finished last here. She had never experienced any true lonlyness until now. It was a bad feeling, you needed someone to talk to, to share things with but you have no one to turn to.  
  
Kari decided to tak the short cut today, she didn't know why, just did.  
  
It was through the school parking lot where kids usualy went to smoke pot or whatever.  
  
She saw 3 girls about her age smoking there but just ignored them. They were dressed how you would expect them. One had Orange hiar, one blond, one black. They started walking in her direction.  
  
"What do they want with me!"she thought.  
  
"Okay, don't be so paranoid Kari, after all what would they-  
  
Her terain of thought stopped dead when the Orange haired one stepped in front of her, with the other 2 behind her. She was surrounded.  
  
"You must be the new kid. What's your name"asked the orange hiar one in a calm voice as she took another smoke.  
  
"Kari"she said, not wanting to get them angry.  
  
"So, where are your friends?"asked the Black haired one.  
  
"Don't have any"said kari.  
  
"That's what we thought. You're a cool kid, what do ya say we be friends/"asked the orange haired one.  
  
Kari knew this was wrong, but she needed friends.  
  
"Sure"said Kari nervously.  
  
"Just relax Kari, chill out. Jun(not Davis's sister) got any weed for the kid?"  
  
The Black haired one handed the orange haired one a cigar.  
  
"My name's Moninoke. That's Jun(Black haired one, NOT Davis's sister) and that's Sakura(not from Cardcaptors or Pokemon)  
  
Moninoke took out a lighter and lit the cigar.  
  
"Here, take it"said Moninoke.  
  
"No thanks, I don't smoke"  
  
Moninoke snapped her fingers. Before Kari could think, the other 2 grabbed her by the arms and ran her towards the wall where they pinned her.  
  
"Hey, let me go"said Kari.  
  
Moninoke held most of Kari's mouth shut except for a little room where she put the end of the cigar.  
  
"Breathe it"  
  
Kari knew she couldn't hold her breathe forever, and if she managed to break free, they would pumble her to the ground. Kari reluctantly took a puff. Her throat felt like somebody dumped acid down it. She coughed, only to have the cigar put in again.  
  
"Another one"  
  
Without a choice Kari did so.  
  
Moninoke snapped her fingers again and Kari was shoved to the ground where Moninoke kneeled down and took out a pocket knife.  
  
"You're going to meet us here everyday after school. If you fail to show up even once for any reason, we will not hesitate to kill you. Tell anybody, you die, is that understood"  
  
Kari nodded, she knew they were capable of it.  
  
"Let's go, we'll see our new friend tomorrow"  
  
They dropped Kari to the ground and walked off.  
  
"I don't get it Moninoke, why did we do that?"asked Sakura.  
  
"It's simple girls, with Kari we can have her do the jobs that would get us a night in prision" ************************************************  
  
No matter how hard Kari tried to forget it, she couldn't. She didn't want anything to do with those girls but if she refused they would hunt her down and kill her. If she told anyone, especialy the police she would get it.  
  
Sure she would be safe for a few years or so, but then they would go after her. Witness protection program? No, she didn't like the idea of living under a new identity, new name, she would just hate it, even if it did save her life. She didn't know if it was pride because ever since moving here she lost all of her pride, she just couldn't do that.  
  
But she may have to. What about running away? There's no way she could have all of her family have to change their identities because she was too weak to take on a few girls. Kari was never physicaly phit, she wasn't very fast, not very tall, and extremely weak.  
  
Whenever her friends in Shinjuku played a sport she was picked last.  
  
Her brother Tai was practicly a celebrity at his high school, being the soccer team's best player. He also had a girlfriend named Sora. How could she take all that away from him?  
  
Kari didn't feel like thinking on her feet. She sat at a bus stop bench, flining her bookbag down next to her. She didn't have any money with her so she couldn't take a bus ride, especialy not a cab.  
  
"I don't wanna do this, or do I? Aw, what choice do I have"she thought.  
  
A hand clamped over her mouth and grabbed her. She was quickly dragged into an alleyway and shoved against the wall. It was Sakura. What did she want? She was alone but she had a pocket knife handy. Plus like mentioned Kari was very weak, whether she was compared to a boy or girl.  
  
"Listen up punk, Moninoke may find use for you but I still hate your guts. You got that?"  
  
Kari nodded nervously. Sakura now stood dead in front of Kari, Kari's back stiff against the wall. The knife was held to her throat.  
  
"I could kill you right here. Moninoke would think you did suicide or something"  
  
"P-please don't, please"  
  
"Quit whining"  
  
Kari did so. She did not want to anger Sakura, Kari's chances of survival were slim as it was. Kari gulped slightly, knife against her throat. Her body trembled. Sakura dwindled some of Kari's short hair with her hand, then slashed it off with her knife. Kari nearly jumped at this.  
  
Sakura put a hand over Kari's mouth. Kari's words were muffled.  
  
"Ssh, it'll be over soon"she said calmly as though she were a nurse giving a needle. She took the knife and slashed the first wrist.  
  
Kari's scream was muffled, the pain defaning and it got worse as Sakura got the second wrist.  
  
"aw this is gonna take too long, I'll just go for the throat and end this"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Sakura saw a tall blond boy who's hair was spiky. Sakura ran away, she knew that even with the knife he couldn't take him. After he made sure the girl was gone he focused his attention on the one laying and bleeding.  
  
"Joe, get down here quick!"  
  
A boy with Blue hair and glasses quickly ran down and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"What happened to the kid?"  
  
"She was mugged by some girl the same age. Her wrists were slashed, get her help"  
  
Joe took out a medical kit. First thing he did was stop the bleeding with some water he brough with him on a cloth. Then he bandaged the wrists.  
  
"She'll be fine now Matt. Who is she?"  
  
"Don't know but it's a good thing we were here to help her"  
  
"I'll say. Well all she needs is rest. She seems to be unconcious right now, must have been from shock. She won't need to go to a hospital"  
  
"Well I guess I could let her rest at my place until she wakes up, then we can find out where she lives and take her home"  
  
"Okay, see ya tomorrow Matt"  
  
"See ya" *********************************************  
  
Kari opened her eyes, groggy. After a groan she sat up. Her head felt awful so she layed back down. She definetly didn't reconize her new surroundings. Seemed too casual for a hospital. Was it Heaven? Was she dead?  
  
She stepped off of the bed, fighting the ache in her head. She staggered a little towards the door and opened it, her senses clogged up like a stuffy nose. She didn't even notice her snadles were gone. Uncertainty hit her as she stepped into the next room sockfooted.  
  
A boy was their doing his homework. He looked about her age with SPiky blond hair and a weird fising like hat. The boy turned around when he heared the creek of the door.  
  
"Hey there, come on over"  
  
Kari uneasily walked over to the boy and kneeled beside him.  
  
"My brother Matt found ya on the streets bleeding. Good thing he found ya. What's your name?"  
  
"Kari"  
  
"Mine's T.K. It's nice to meet ya"  
  
The though of having real friends was almost too exciting to bare. She remembered Sakura mugging her, and everything that happened. If she was saved there, maybe they could protect her?  
  
"What did that girl want with you anyway"asked T.K.  
  
"I just came to Odiaba a week ago thanks to my mom's new job(done to death I know but who cares about that?)Today I ran into these 3 girls my age. They cornered me and forced me to smke pot. They threatened that if I didn't go meet them everyday after school they would hunt me down and kill me. I was thinking about running away but that's when one of them dragged me in an alleyway. She said she didn't want me around and tried to kill me. The last thing I remember is her slitting my wrists"  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry"  
  
"Thanks T.K. I never had any friends since moving here. Would you?"  
  
"Of course. You seem a little pale"  
  
"Well I do have sort of a headache. T.K, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about those 3, if they find out I told someone they'll kill me. Please, don't tell anyone"  
  
"I promise. We better take you home"  
  
"Right" ************************************************  
  
Sakura walked into the abandoned wooshed where Jun and Moninoke waited for her. When she closed the door behind her Jun grabbed her arms and clamped a hand over her mouth. Moninoke stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"So Sakura, it seems to tried to kill our new accomplice?"  
  
Sakura's gasp was for the most part muffled.  
  
"Trust me, don't think we don't know when you're up to something. You know what happens to traitors don't you? Since this is the first time we'll let you off easy. But do it again and I won't be so nice. Got it?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Moninoke kneed Sakura in the gut, and Jun thrusted her against the wall.  
  
"Remember, next time it's your head"warned Moninoke before she and Jun exited.  
  
Sakura was filled with anger but not towards Moninoke.  
  
"I might not be able to kill you but I will make you pay. You've turned my friends against me, you'll pay"thought Sakura. ************************************************  
  
"You sure you're okay"asked tai.  
  
As much as Kari loved Tai he did get on her nerves sometimes.  
  
"I just need rest"said Kari.  
  
She walked into her room and flopped on her bed.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Finaly a friend"she thought.  
  
Her eyes weren't very heavy but her body did still feel pretty exhausted. She felt bad wasting day time but she didn't care.  
  
TBC *****************************************  
  
What do ya think? REVIEW! 


	2. Tears of mine

Chapter Two  
  
Kari awoke slow and subtly in the cool air of night.  
  
"I must've been really out of it"thought Kari.  
  
The cool breeze refreshed Kari without waking her up more then she was. Th fact that she missed diner crossed her mind but more urgent matters came to mind. It was like a bomb exploding in her mind. Moninoke, Sakura, Jun! She had to meet them after school. Dread weighed her down like a 30 pound metal ball.  
  
"If only I could wake up to find this all a dream"thought Kari.  
  
It felt too real to be a dream so she knew she would be kidding herself if she started thinking this was all a dream. Her throat was worse then ever after being forced to smoke that garbage.  
  
Kari tip toed out of her room(or her and Tai's room) into the kitchen. She fixed herself a glass of ice water and gulped it down. It definetly made her throat feel a little better.  
  
"I just hope I don't get addicted to it"thought Kari.  
  
She sighed and went back into bed, her dread stil just as bad if not worse. She tried to sleep but the thought of facing tomorrow or any other day was too much. She managed to doze off for a few seconds on some occasions until she finally fell asleep. *************************************************  
  
Usualy Kari just waited for scool to come to an end, hoping it would be over soon. She still did, but needed time to think of a way out. She couldn't focus on her schoolwork, she was too busy trying to figure out how to escape this new delema.  
  
In gym when they were playing soccer, she was worse then usual. She kept getting tripped, going in the wrong direction. On the few occasions the ball came over to her she passed it to the wrong player and cost her team a point. Kids kept yelling at her all through class. Even while changing people kept telling her how horrible she is at playing and they hope to God to never play with her again.  
  
This brought a slight tear from her eye but she held the rest inside. It still hurt. All she wanted was friendship, at least one friend. Well, she had T.K, but how long would that last? Kari heared about how T.K was such a good athlete. She was the opposite. From what she heared he was popular too, she wasn't. She was weak while he was strong. This brought a few more tears but she kept them hidden.  
  
She slammed her head against her gym locker and let some more sobs come out. The room was now empty so she didn't have to worry about anyone teasing her. Was there anyway out of all this? There was one, but it would be a heavy price to pay. But she could do it, she just needed to wait for the right time. But did she want to? *****************************************************  
  
Without choice Kari walked out onto the parking lot where she had met the 3 yesterday. To her suprise they weren't there.  
  
"They aren't here? Am I FREE"she thought.  
  
But her hopes collapsed like a tower when Moninoke jumped from behind and scared her. The girls laughed at her.  
  
"Allright let's get down to buisness. Kari follow us to our clunhouse for so to speak"said Moninoke.  
  
Not a word was spoken as they walked towards the clubhouse. The trip was short, they just took a turn, walked down and took another turn, went through a junkyard and wala.  
  
It was bigger then Kari thought. Reluctantly she stepped inside. It was dark except for the little light escaping through the door creaks. There was a small table just high enough for them.  
  
"Take a seat"said Moninoke as she and the others sat.  
  
Kari did as told.  
  
"At least it's comfy"thought Kari feeling a little more relaxed.  
  
Sakura gave Kari a dirty look quickly but got rid of it before the other girls saw.  
  
"Listen up Kari. You are our little errand girl, got it? You are just our servant, nothing more"  
  
"I understand"said Kari.  
  
"Good. Now, you know a kid named Yolie?"  
  
"No, I don't really know anyone except you"lied Kari.  
  
She didn't want to tell them she knew T.K, it might put him in danger.  
  
"Listen up, she has this really cool necklace we want. Worth a lot. That's why we're gonna need you. We gave Yolie a message to meet someone outside of here, well wen sent it to her. I want you to lure and distract her so the 3 of us can jump her. Is that understood?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Now go out, she should be coming shortly"said Moninoke.  
  
She was right, as soon as Kari stepped out a Purple haired girl came walking.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the one who sent that invatation"asked Yolie.  
  
"Is your name Yolie?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Then come in"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see"said Kari walking in. Yolie followed her into the shed.  
  
"Close the door"said Kari.  
  
Yolie did so. As she walked in further, Moninoke came up from behind and broke a beer bottle over Yolie's head. Yolie fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
"Leave her out there to freeze"ordered Moninoke.  
  
"But why? You could just leave her here and leave"said Kari.  
  
"We need to teach her a lesson. We asked her nicely to give it to us but she refused. We want to teach her a lesson about respect"said Moninoke.  
  
Kari could do nothing but watch.  
  
Sakura picked the unconcious girl up and walked her out.  
  
"Sakura, now place her somewhere in the junkyard and leave her there"  
  
Kari never thought she would see this, even from a gang. But protesting would get her killed. Moninoke turned around and slapped Kari to the ground.  
  
Kari felt the sharp sting of pain on her face and decided to stay down. It turned out to be the wiser choice as Moninoke kneeled down to look at her.  
  
"Ever question me again and I'll beat you to the ground"  
  
Sakura walked back, necklace in hand. She handed it to Moninoke.  
  
"Nice work"said Moninoke.  
  
Sakura stared superiorly down to Kari, laying on the ground.  
  
"I better not see you walking out of here Kari. Let's go girls"said Moninoke as she and the other girls walked out. Kari felt tired for some reason, and drifted asleep. **************************************************  
  
"Wake up"  
  
Kari grogily opened her eyes and saw Tai above her. Kari groaned as she felt her head.  
  
"What happned? Were you kidnapped"asked Tai.  
  
Kari noticed it was night outside. Her head felt like crap, so did her body. The events of earlier that day were blurred with the ones from yesterday.  
  
"No, I can't remember"said Kari.  
  
"It's okay. I'm glad youre safe. When I saw that girl unconcious out there I thought you might have been killed"  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"My new friend Matt told me he saw you walking in this direction. Do you remember what caused you to come here?"  
  
Kari shook her head. T.K walked and stood above her.  
  
"Hey Kari, how ya feeling?"  
  
"Fine"said Kari grogily.  
  
"Don't sound fine. You're a cool kid Kari, so stay safe for me, okay?"  
  
Kari nodded. She fell back into sleep as T.K walked away.  
  
"I finally have a friend here" ***********************************************  
  
Kari walked to the school doors with all eyes staring at her. A feeling of comeplete discomfort hit her like a bullet. She pretended not to notice, adreniline rush speeding through her body.  
  
Since the doors weren't open to students yet she had to wait outside with all of those unerving eyes.  
  
Kids surrounded her by the handful.  
  
"W-what is it?"asked Kari.  
  
"Don't play dumb with us Kamiya"said a girl.  
  
"Yeah, Yolie told us how you led her into that shed and knocked her out"  
  
Kari felt a surge of fear, a big one. They think she did this! It made sense. Yolie was knocked out before she saw the real perpretrators. She couldn't tell anyone about those girls or they would kill her.  
  
Even if she told them the truth would they really believe her? Why hadn't Yolie contacted the police if she thought it was her?  
  
"If she was 100% sure it was me wouldn't she have contacted the police"said Kari rassuringly.  
  
"Yeah right, after you sent a message saying you would kill her if she did"  
  
Those girls! They set her up! They just wanted the necklace, now Kari had the blame!  
  
"You even took her necklace, the one her older sister gave her before going off to college, which she spent all of her allowance on"said another angrily. Kari just stood, unsure of what to do or say. Then the real blow struck her when T.K walked through the crowd to her angrily.  
  
"To think I thought of you as a friend once. Should've known you were just trouble"said T.K. He walked away and the bell rang.  
  
Everyone else walked in except Kari, paralyzed by pain, emotional pain. She could feel the tears well up behind her.  
  
"My only friend gone, and now everyone hates me. It's over. There's only one thing to do"thought Kari as she walked away.  
  
She was heading towards the junkyard. After an incredibly short trip, Kari searched for what she was looking for. It took about 15 minutes of deep searching but she found it. A piece of glass.  
  
TBC *************************************************  
  
Will Kari do the unthinkable? REVIEW! 


	3. Caught in the middle

Chapter three  
  
Moinoke, Sakura and Jun were at the little shed. They never actualy attended the school, they just hung out there a few times.  
  
"This is great. We can keep using Kari to do what we want, and she'll take the blame"said Sakura.  
  
"Since she can't tell, we're home free"said Moninoke.  
  
Jun never talked too much. For some reason she kept everything inside. Telling what she was thinking was impossible. All 3 were runaways but their parents could care less what happened to them so the police never bothered them.  
  
"What do you think we should have Kari do after school?"asked Sakura.  
  
Moninoke's response was interupted by a deadly familiar laugh. She and the other girls turned. A boy about 19 or early 20's was standing there. He had a Grey T-shirt with Blue jeans and Black sneakers.  
  
"J-J-Jaken?"gasped Moninoke.  
  
"I thought you were in prision"gasped Sakura.  
  
"I got parrol kiddo. I pretended to be a good little boy and they let me out. They won't get me this time. I understand you got yourself a new playmate, Kari"  
  
"Yes, how did you know"asked Moninoke.  
  
Jaken spat on the ground.  
  
"Who really cares? I'm here for one reason and one reason only. I got a job for you 3, that is if you don't want me to tear your throats out"  
  
"Of course, what is it?"asked Moninoke.  
  
"Simple, there's this Pot dealer they call Smokey. He's been making some serious dough off that pot he sells. I want you to send in your little asset and steal some of it"  
  
"What! But she'll get killed attempting that"gasped Moninoke.  
  
"no she won't. I'll have a few of my boys there to take out Smokey's boys so Kari can get the Pot. If she get's it sucsessfully, well, nothing bad. If she fails, I will kill her and you 3. Is that understood?"  
  
Moninoke smiled.  
  
"Good, I'll see ya later"  
  
Jaken took a diffrent path then Kari so he didn't see her in the junkyard. ****************************************************  
  
Kari held in a scream as she slit her first wrist. She cringed at the sight of her own blood. Was this really worth it? Without thinking she slit her other wrist and gave a very slight scream, not loud enough to attract attention.  
  
"No this isn't the way, I don't wanna do this, but it's too late"thought Kari.  
  
She was too weak to even stand up so all she could do was lay down in fear as the blood continued to drip. She could barely drag herself. This just caused her blood to come out quicker. Desperately she held her wrists. Very little blood escaped. She couldn't do anything though, she couldn't stand up, her head felt light. She put all her strength into her hands, holding on for dear life.  
  
She let out whimpers of pain, she didn't know if she wanted to die now or not. Is it worth living to go through this pain? What was leaft for her? Abuse from her peers? Doing chores for some street girls?  
  
She rolled her body off onto the ground and rolled her body over to the sidewalk. Now on her back she had a better chance of standing up. She carried her head up enough so her legs could stand her up. She staggered a little but didn't fall.  
  
"what am I doing? I'm gonna die anyway, right? Better to let the pain end"thought Kari.  
  
She let go of her wrists and just let the blood spill out. She kneeled on the sidewalk and lifted her face up towards the sky. She raised her hands to the sky.  
  
"Please God, just take me away and end it all" she said closing her eyes.  
  
She felt so dizzy, everything was practicly spinning. She fell to the ground, still concious though. Everything was so blurred, she didn't know what was happening. Why asn't she losing blood anymore? Was she dead allready? No, she could still feel the pain. There was no pain in heaven. Unless she was at the other place.  
  
She shook her head, her vision becoming clearer. The blurryness went away. Sakura was standing above her. No! She felt so weak, she couldn't move a muscle. Sakura had saved her but probaly just so she could have the satisfaction of killing her herself.  
  
"Moninoke and Jun are out discussing with Jaken so now i can have my way with this kid"thought Sakura.  
  
He picked Kari up and carried her into the shed where she dropped her on the ground. Kari's head was throbbing, her body weak. Sakura saw the helplessness of Kari and kneeled down.  
  
"Look at you, pathetic"said Sakura giving her head a slight slap.  
  
Sakura took out a role of ducktape, and rolled it around Kari's eyes, making it so she couldn't see. Kari could only stare into the darkness helplessly as Sakura now carried her somewhere else.  
  
Kari could tell by the time she was being carried Sakura was taking her someplace far away. Her body hadn't recovered a bit, so she was still helpless and vulnerable to Sakura. Why didn't Sakura kill her?  
  
Kari couldn't move at all, she was so weak, no would be the perfect time. She heared the opening of a car door, unknown to her it was a trunk door. She was dumped in and the trunk slammed.  
  
"I always told my pop to be careful with his keys"said Sakura.  
  
She stol the keys just for this purpose.  
  
"Now you'll be gone, and this time Moninoke won't suspect a thing"said Sakura walking off.  
  
Even if kari could yell and scream to get out, she wouldn't. She felt safe, protected from the harsh cruleties the outside world had to offer. She was safe from all.  
  
She just rested her head back and gave a sigh of relaxation. The idea she MIGHT suffacate was pleasant.  
  
"A pleasant way to die"she thought.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, I can't give up. Tai still loves me, and I love him. I can't hurt him like that, I have to find a way out"thought Kari.  
  
Her body still felt weak, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She kicked at the lid, but it didn't work. She tried again, her legs still weak. She kept kicking and kicking, but it didn't work. She made a sigh of defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, I tried"thought Kari.  
  
"Maybe Sakura was right to try and kill me"thought Kari.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Even my only friend here, T.K, hates me thanks to those girls setting me up. What can I possibly do?"thought Kari.  
  
"You're a cool kid, stay safe for me"  
  
"Yeah, I was then, now I'm not"she thought.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kari stood with her friend Sezaka. She had long Black hair reaching down her back. She had a pink dress. Purple socks and Pink high heels. Kari had her suitcase in her hands packed.  
  
"Kari, promise me no matter what happens in your new home you'll get through it and see me again one day"said Sezaka.  
  
"Promise"said Kari.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Of course! Sezaka, I promised her, and I'm not going to break that promise. I know even though you aren't aware of anything I'm doing that you're behind me, and I swear as God as my witness I'll make it through for you"thought Kari.  
  
She kicked again, harder and harder. She was gaining strength. It seemed useless but she kept at it. At one point she thought of giving up again but that memory flashed through her head and she continued.  
  
She rested after her legs started tiring out.  
  
"Darn it, why couldn't I have Tai's strength"thought Kari.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kari was about 7 years old. She was on Tai's team playing soccer with his friends. She could never seem to catch up to the ball, and kept getting tripped. Again and again, she was never able to help Tai once. After the game. Kari and Tai sat on a bench to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so useless Tai. I wish I had your strength"said Kari.  
  
"You have your own strength Kari. I've never seen anyone so detirmined, despite the odds you kept going. That's the best kind of strength you can have. And don't you forget it"  
  
"Thanks Tai"  
  
They hugged one another.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Kari didn't go back to kicking as others would have done.  
  
"This isn't working. If only there was something in here"thought Kari.  
  
She felt around for something to use. She found a hammer.  
  
"Why would somebody put a hammer in their trunk? Oh well"thought Kari.  
  
BAM! The trunk opened up.  
  
Kari was about to step out when she realised she still couldn't see.  
  
"Oh right, the tape"thought Kari.  
  
She tore the tape off. At first it was blurry, but then it cleared up. *****************************************************  
  
Kari walked aimlessly on the sidewalk. Where to now? It was obvious she wasn't welcome in school, sh she wouldn't go there. She couldn't stay home though. She would just face more torment. The school would call home if she was missing for too long so she couldn't just not go to school unless she ran away. But if she was gonna run away, what was the point of getting out of that trunk?  
  
She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going so naturaly she was shocked when she was pulled into an alleyway. She was surrounded by at least 4 to 5 guys about a year older then Tai.  
  
"Well what do ya know? It's that kid that Moninoke got, the one who plans to steal our pot"  
  
"What do you mean, I don't even smoke the stuff"said Kari.  
  
"We have spies everywhere, we heared about your gang's alliance with Jaken and how you're gonna steal our pot and sell it"  
  
Once again Kari found herself the victim of Moninoke's crimes.  
  
"I'm sorry for Moninoke, look, I have to do what she says or she'll kill me"  
  
Her words didn't seem to get through.  
  
"What do ya think, should we kill her?"asked one.  
  
"Let's take her to the boss, he'll decide" ***************************************************  
  
Kari walked through those doors nervously, a knife to her back. She had her hands up in a sign of surrender. The man sitting there was older then her captors, about 26 or so. He had Black hair and a beared. He was dressed like some teen off the streets.  
  
"What's this?"he asked.  
  
"We found her on the streets, she's the one Jaken and Moninoke were gonna send to steal some pot. We brought her here so you could decide what to do with her"  
  
"Thank you, you may leave"  
  
The boy closed the door behind him.  
  
"Take a seat"said the man kindly.  
  
Not wanting to anger the man she sat in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Why is a kid like you involved in this type of situation"he asked kindly once again.  
  
There was no point in lying, plus if he heared the truth he might go easy on her.  
  
"well sir, I don't really want to. You see my family just moved here a week ago. I didn't have any friends except for one here. Then this girl named Moninoke and her gang forced me to join them and threatened to kill me if I didn't. I had no choice. I attempted to kill myself but stopped. Those girl stole a necklace from agirl named Yolie and put the blame on me causing me to lose my only friend"  
  
"I see. So you never wanted part in this in the first place?" Kari shook her head.  
  
"Allright I'll tell you what kid. When Moninoke sends you here, we'll put up some fake pot. This pot will have a bomb and a locator on it. Once they get to the shed I'll detinate the bomb. If you do this I'll let you go, refuse and I'll have to dispose of you"  
  
Kari said yes and was excused, and warned what would happen if she turned on him.  
  
Now she had a choice, turn down a drug ring and prevent all out chaos, or involve herself in murder.  
  
TBC ***********************************************  
  
What do ya think, not bad huh? REVIEW! 


	4. One way out

Chapter Four  
  
It was a dream. All a dream. It had to be, how could this all be happening? She never asked for much, just a nice happy life, was that too much to ask? It seemed so.  
  
Kari looked at a clock that was inside a drug store, it said 2:00. So in almost an hour the moment of truth would come and she had no clue what she was going to do.  
  
"Jut let this all end, just let this end"she thought.  
  
Now she didn't have the courage for suicide. What could she do? Just not show up? No she would get killed. Runaway? No, that woud be like suicide. Besides they would probaly find her.  
  
She knew she had to do something, she could no longer remain nuetral, she had to make a choice. How could she choose when both sides are wrong. Either way she would have to do something wrong. Would this drug ring really just let her go if she did this? What would happen if she turned on the ring. They would probaly kill her. But if she killed Moninoke and the rest she would be a murderer.  
  
No one to turn to, she was alone.  
  
The an idea started forming in her head. Could she turn this all around? Yes! What if she brought the fake pot with a bomb, but told Moninoke and the others so when it exploded they would be safe. That wouldn't save her from Moninoke, but it would make it so the Drug ring leaft her alone. She knew what she had to do. **************************************************  
  
Moninoke, Sakura and Jun were talking(well Jun just listened) when Kari ran in.  
  
"Kari? What are you doing here?"asked Moninoke.  
  
"Impossible, she escaped"thought Sakura.  
  
"Listen guys, I-  
  
"Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"They all think I knocked Yolie out and took her necklace. Anyway-  
  
"Hold it, you mean they thnk you did it, and you didn't defend yourself?"  
  
"I told them I wasn't the one who did it, but they didn't believe me. Anyway-  
  
"You didn't tell them it was us?"  
  
"No, anyway-  
  
Moninoke put a hand out to silence her. She stood up and walked over to Kari.  
  
"wow, thanks kid. If you told we would've been done for. Perhaps I was wrong about you"said Moninoke.  
  
"Listen, I have news. The guy who's pot you wanted to steal captured me. They wnat me to steal fake pot with detector and a bomb, they forced me to agree. It's a trap, they know we're coming"said Kari.  
  
"Scoundrels, aren't they? Thanks, now we're prepared. I got an idea Kari, sit down"  
  
There was an extra chair so Kari did so.  
  
"Allright here's the plan. They don't know we know their plan. So you two girls pretend that Kari's gonna turn on us and hold her hostage. I'll take a lighter and throw it in the room with the fake pots. Think you can do it?"asked Moninoke.  
  
"Yeah"said Sakura and Jun.  
  
"Sure"said kari nervously.  
  
Sakura looked at Kari angrily.  
  
"That blasted kid don't know when to quit"she thought. *************************************************  
  
It was time. Kari's stomach felt like a volcano ready to erupt. She walked nervously with Moninoke, her gang, Jaken and some of his boys.  
  
"Remember the plan Jaken"said Moninoke.  
  
Jaken nodded. He looked down towards Kari.  
  
"You ready kiddo"he asked.  
  
Kari nodded, suprised he would be so nice to her. 2 men were at the doors guarding obviously. Jaken and his boys ran up beat them with just a coulpe knees and punches.  
  
Kari was about to run in but Sakura tripped her and jumped on her.  
  
"Why does she have to be so rough about it?"thought Kari.  
  
"He's not the only one with spies. We heared your talk with him. I'm rather ashamed. Keep her there"ordered Moninoke.  
  
Sakura bent Kari's arms behind her and pushed up.  
  
"Don't be so rough"whispered kari.  
  
"Quiet wimp, we gotta make it look convincing"whispered Sakura who was enjoying giving Kari so much pain. **************************************************  
  
"Allright, that was easy enough, knowing that guy he probaly was watching out the window"said Moninoke.  
  
"Yeah, that should throw him off. Allright, split up into groups of 4(there were 16 of them excluding Jaken) Search for that pot"ordered Jaken.  
  
"C'mon, we better search was well"said Jaken.  
  
Jaken and Moninoke didn't seem to be running into anybody so assumed the rest of the ring was after the other guys, which was good.  
  
"Let's check here"said Jaken opening a door.  
  
It was there sure enough.  
  
"wow, that was simple. I guess he didn't count on us making it this far"said Jaken.  
  
He heared a muffled sound and turned around. Moninoke was being held by someone, hand clamped over her mouth, knife to her throat.  
  
"Back away from that pot, or the girl get's it"he said.  
  
Jaken gave Moninoke a slight wink and stepped back. Moninoke took this time to dig in her pocket. The man's grip was losening so she could get it out. She got the pocket knife and stuck it in the man's gut. He bent over in pain. Moninoke ran away and Jaken kicked the man upside the head, knocking him out.  
  
Moninoke took out her lighter.  
  
"Here we go"she said lighting it.  
  
She through the lighter in.  
  
"Run"she shouted.  
  
There was a lot of Pot in there so it would take a few minutes until the bomb went off. ****************************************************  
  
"Oh crap"said the boss(sorry but I gotta keep this PG)  
  
2 of Jaken's men rushed in and one kneed him, while the other sluged him.  
  
He took out the dispatcher(really a walkie talkie but they called it a dispatcher)  
  
"Jaken, we got the man here"he said.  
  
"Just leave him, contact the others and tell them to get out now"said Jaken. *******************************************************  
  
Kari's arms were soar as Moninoke and the others ran out.  
  
"Allright, let her up now"said Moninoke.  
  
Sakura did so, and Kari rubbed her arms slightly, not wanting to get Sakura in trouble.  
  
"C'mon, let's beat it"said Jaken.  
  
"Right, Kari, you go home, you're job's done for the day"said Moninoke.  
  
Kari nodded and walked off. ************************************************  
  
Kari was relieved to find it was only 5 minutes later then when she usualy got home so no one would ask her where's she's been. Of course had they actualy gone at the time school was supposed to end she wouldn't have been so lucky. She slipped off her shoes, walked up to her room, dropped her bookbag(which she picked up from the junkyard) and layed down with a sigh.  
  
"I can't believe I did it, I was able to stop it. I may still work for Moninoke but they treat me better now. I got a feeling things will get better soon"she thought.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze consume her body. ******************************************************  
  
T.K shot hoops at the school courtyard which was abandoned. He made most of the shots except for a few(he's not Michale Jordan or Shequel o neil here people)  
  
"I can't believe she did it. Why? She seemed so nice, so gentle. I thought I might have finally found my girlfriend. But she did knock Yolie out and took her necklace, even threatened her. So why do I miss her? Could I still like her even though I know she's really a bad kid now"thought T.K.  
  
T.K decided to make this next shot decide. If he made it in the basket it would mean Kari wasn't for her. If it missed, which it usualy didn't, it meant he should see Kari more.  
  
He made the shot, and missed.  
  
"No way! Aw man, forget that I'm going home"thought T.K. ******************************************************  
  
Sakura was fuming though she didn't show it.  
  
"Again, again that Kari girl showed me up. How did she get out of that trunk? How? She's too weak to have just broke out and Dad couldn't free her until an hour from now. Darn her, I have to do something about her, no way is some tramp from Odiaba gonna make me look like a fool"thought Sakura.  
  
"So now what do we do?"asked Sakura.  
  
"We celebrate. Let's go to Jaken for some weed, c'mon"said Moninoke.  
  
"Just wait until I get Kari. I'll make her sorry for showing me up"thought sakura.  
  
She could barely enjoy the weed as the constant thought of how to get back at Kari. Ideas kept coming to her. Kidnap her? But where would she hide her. She couldn't get any rope or ducktape to tie her up with because Moninoke would have Jun guarding it.  
  
Jun is always passive. She does whatever Monioke tells her if she agrees or not but most of the time she dosen't really care. She always kept quiet. She never felt like a real, live human being with emotions, she just felt empty so she wouldn't have an opinion anyway.  
  
If she murdered Kari Moninoke would suspect her immidiately.  
  
"I can't even enjoy weed because of you Kari. I'll find a way, I'll get you out of the way once and for all"thought Sakura. ******************************************************  
  
There was a knock at Kari's door.  
  
"Come in"said Kari stretching.  
  
Mr Kamiya walked in very unpleased.  
  
"Hey Dad"said Kari.  
  
She noticed the note of anger in his face, and her stomach felt like a pit.  
  
"What's wrong"asked Kari.  
  
Mr Kamiya sighed and sat next ti Kari.  
  
"Have you been having problems in school?"asked Mr Kamiya.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you weren't there for one thing"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Your friend T.K called and told me"  
  
TBC ************************************************  
  
What has T.K done? Was he trying to get Kari some help or make her life miserable? What will Sakura do to get back at Kari? Why is Jun so passive? Is the drug ring really gone? What other missions will Kari have to go on? Can she escape these problems. Man, all these questions and many more to awnser as the first part in the "Kari's way"saga continues 


	5. Betrayals

Chapter Five  
  
Kari had to, she had no choice. She told her father her feelings were hurt by her friend T.K, and told him she's fine now.  
  
"How did he do that when he never saw you in school today?"  
  
Kari quickly made up an excuse.  
  
"This happened before school when we met at the gates. But it's fine now, really"  
  
"Allright, allright, just don't do it again"said Mr Kamiy and he leaft.  
  
Kari fell back and sighed.  
  
"Why did T.K call? He probaly is trying to make absoloutely certain my life is a living Hell"thought Kari.  
  
She flexed her elbow a little bit, still slightly soar from earlier.  
  
"I wonder what I'll have to do tomorrow"thought Kari covering herself up with the blankets.  
  
She took her socks off as her feet would get too warm with them on and snuggled in her bed. There was another knock at her door.  
  
"Not now"said Kari tiredly.  
  
She was more exhausted then she thought. Kari was very weak so she could get tired easily. Another knock at the door, Kari just took her pillow and held it over head head to block the noise out. The door creaked open slightly and Tai poked his head in, unknown to Kari who wasn't looking.  
  
"Kari"whispered Tai.  
  
Kari poked her head up from under the pillow.  
  
"What is it"asked Kari grouchily.  
  
"T.K sent this message to you"said Tai handing Kari the letter.  
  
Curious Kari got up, tensin rising as she grabbed and read the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Kari  
  
Listen, I wanna apoligize to you for today, personaly. Meet me downtown  
  
T.K ********************************************  
  
Kari couldn't believe it as she headed downtown for where T.K was to meet her. She was so excited, friendship was no longer out of her reach. Kari walked down, her guard down. Big mistake. She was yanked int an alleyway and slammed against the wall. Who but Sakura was there.  
  
"You are too easy Kari, I swear you're too gulable to be human"mocked Sakura.  
  
"You wrote thatr letter"gasped Kari.  
  
"That's right Kari"said Sakura getting her knife out.  
  
Kari immdiately put her hands in the air in a sign of surrender.  
  
"You were lucky last time Kari, but this time you won't be so fourtanate. I won't kill you but I will teach you a lesson"  
  
"What did I do? I followed Moninoke's orders to the letter"  
  
"Shut up you ignorant fool. Just shut up now"  
  
Kari was not foolish enough to test Sakura's patience so immidiately shut up. Sakura held Kari's hands behind her with one hand and held the knife to Kari's back with the other as she walked her down the alleyway until they approached a metal fence.  
  
"Listen up tramp, I won't kill you but I will hurt you badly if you try anything funny, got it?"  
  
Kari nodded, sweat running down her back.  
  
"Kneel down you worthless maggot(hey, gotta keep this PG)with your hands up"  
  
Kari did so, unaware of what Sakura had planned.  
  
Sakura put her head on Kari's shoulder so their faces were next to one another.  
  
"I can feel you trembiling Kari, are you scared? That's good, it shows you have brains"said Sakura.  
  
Sakura took Kari's gloves off and Kari's shirt. She used one glove to tie Kari's hands behind her and one to gag her with.  
  
It was wrapped tightly.  
  
"Struggle and talk"ordered Sakura.  
  
Kari did so and she couldn't break free or get a sound out. Sakura kicked her against the fence.  
  
"Don't worry, someone will find you eventualy"said Sakura as she walked off. *****************************************************  
  
"KARI! KARI!"  
  
Tai was running through downtown like a madman. His sister was supposed to be back by 7:00 but it was 8:30. She wasn't at T.K's, who never even wrote the note.  
  
"Maybe she's in here"said Tai running into an alleyway.  
  
After a turn he found her there struggiling and squirming to get free.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Kari's gasp was muffled as she turned around. Tan kneeled beside her.  
  
"Are you allright"asked Tai.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Thank God"he said hugging her.  
  
After a brief second he let go and took Kari's gag off.  
  
"The letter was phony Tai"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so foolish, so ignorant"  
  
"Easy there, the important thing is you're allright. Do you know who did this to you"  
  
Kari shook her head. If she ratted on Sakura, she would be dead for sure.  
  
"Where's your shirt"asked Tai.  
  
"She took it from me"said Kari as Tai untied her.  
  
She put the gloves back on. Tai looked on her back, there was a cut from the knife.  
  
"Man that's a nasty cut there, let's get you home"said Tai. ************************************************  
  
"You seem cheery tonight"said Moninoke as Sakura walked back in with some weed. Sakura never usualy walked in with a smile.  
  
"It's just one of those days I guess"she said.  
  
Moninoke lit the cigars and they all smoked. Getting revenge on Kari, she could finaly enjoy it.  
  
"So what do we do tomorrow"asked Sakura before taking a puff.  
  
"I don't know, I'll talk with Jaken tomorrow and see what he has planned. If he dosen't have anything planned then we'll have some fun"said Moninoke.  
  
"Oh the fun I had tonight"thought Sakura with a smile.  
  
Jun just smoked. It was as though she was an inaniment object, no life, no thoughts seemed to be going through her, it was weird and dreamlike, not that she has had a dream before really. *****************************************************  
  
Tai was able to cover Kari with his coat on the way home. Mrs Kamiya was attending the cut on Kari's back. Kari had allready said she didn't want to get the police involved. Her parents just did what she said, not wanting to upset her further. Kari layed in her bed trembiling, thinking of what Sakura would do to her next, what the students would do to her next. Was suicide truly the way? It didn't seem likely Kari could escape all this any other way.  
  
"Stupid people, are you too blind to see the truth? I didn't do it, I didn't do it"thought Kari to herself angrily. ************************************************  
  
Kari walked angrily, getting angry glares from the other kids but she just gave it back to them, she was in no mood for this.  
  
"Jerk!"yelled one girl.  
  
Kari just flipped her off.  
  
"Why you little"  
  
But she couldn't see where Kari went. Finaly she found T.K leaning against the wall. She stomped up right in front of him.  
  
"Allright, what were you thinking calling my house T.K? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"roared Kari.  
  
"Leave him-  
  
"Shut up"yelled Kari at a Brown haired boy with goggles.  
  
"What's your awnser"asked Kari.  
  
T.K was caught by suprise, he didn't think Kari would be this angry with him.  
  
"WHAT!"roared Kari again.  
  
"Everyone else tomd me to"said T.K.  
  
"What!"  
  
"It's true, they had me call you since I was the only one with your phone number. They wanted me to call you"  
  
"How did you get my number? Let me guess, Tai told you"  
  
"No, he told Matt who told me"  
  
"Now everyone knows my number"said Kari getting angry.  
  
"Um, yes"said T.K.  
  
"Hey, you mugged that girl and set fire to a building"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped Kari.  
  
"Yeah, we heared. The adults do too but they can't convict you without evedence, you lucky skank"  
  
"I HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER! IF I DIDN'T DO THOSE THINGS I WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"  
  
"Better that then what actualy happened"said Davis.  
  
Kari's rage was burning like never before.  
  
"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
Kari ran off with that.  
  
"Um, you think I should call her back here?"asked T.K.  
  
"No man, let her go, good riddens. C'mon, the bell will be rining any minute"said Davis. *****************************************************  
  
Kari ran and ran as fast as she could. She stopped to take a breather at a bus stop and sat down.  
  
"It's over, it's all over"thought Kari to herself.  
  
She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"You better stay away from us Sakura. What you did was absoloutely hanous, get lost"ordered Moninoke.  
  
Sakura ran from the alleyway.  
  
"You'll pay Kamiya"threatened Sakura as she ran off.  
  
Kari poked her head up as Moninoke and Jun walked out.  
  
"You okay kid?"asked Moninoke.  
  
"No, everyone at school hates me, and they all know my phone number now. My life as I know it is over, I don't think i can go on much longer"said kari.  
  
Moninoke slapped Kari and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"No way kid, c'mon you're a lot stronger then that. I admit we haven't exactly helped, in fact this is all our fault"said Moninoke.  
  
"They would've hated me anyway, I know it"said Kari.  
  
"Look, you gotta give yourself more credit then that. You've lasted this long, right?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Moninoke"said Kari.  
  
"That's what buds are for, right?"asked Moninoke putting her hand out.  
  
"Sure"said kari shaking Moninoke's hand.  
  
"By the way don't worry about Sakura, she's always had problems. Anyway, let's get going"said Moninoke.  
  
TBC *************************************************  
  
A glimmer of hope is shining but for how long? Find out next time! 


	6. Captured

Chapter Six  
  
"C'mon, ya sure? You don't know what you're missing"said Moninoke.  
  
Kari shook her head, Moninoke just shrugged.  
  
She offered Kari some weed but Kari said no. Kari held back the coughs as she did not want to look as thoguh she were gestering them to not smoke, she knew she'd get it for sure. Why were they so nice now? They sure as heck hadn't shown any mercy or pitty when they first forced her to join. On the other hand, they had seemed to change since she came along.  
  
She felt guilty over the fact that she had replaced Sakura in a gang she didn't even want to be in and Salura did want to be in it, at least she used to. Kari doubted Sakura wanted to be with Moninoke or Jun anymore. But Kari knew Sakura would do everything in her power to see to it that Kari went down bad.  
  
Most kids would want serious revenge but Kari didn't. For some odd reason she never felt revenge, or did she? If she did then she didn't know it obviously. She was in no mood to talk to Moninoke much, Jun didn't seem to talk at all so she wouldn't be a problem. Kari couldn't muster up the courage to even start a light conversastion for fear of saying something wrong.  
  
"Listen Kari, I have something to tell you. You're not actualy part of the gang, we're just giving Sakura a lesson in loyalty"said Moninoke.  
  
"You mean some kind of iniciation?"asked Kari more comfortable.  
  
"No not that. You see Kari the problem with Sakura is that she's too rebelious. She ran away from her family since she was 7, so was used to doing things on her own for awhile. Even when I took her in(Jun wasn't in until later) she always tried to do things her own way. She only seems to follow orders if it's convienient for her. Sure, eventualy we got her to be more coorapertive but she still can't seem to stay in tune. She's gone for now, but she'll be back. Until she comes back you are to stay away from us. When she does return, so do you, we'll tell you when that is"said Moninoke.  
  
Kari nodded her head, stood up, and walked out. ****************************************************  
  
"It's probaly still early so I'll just walk around a little. I just hope T.K or anyone else at school dosen't decide to snitch"said Kari to herself.  
  
A burn of rage seemed to be surfacing but not much. While she was walking, on her trail was Sakura.  
  
"I might not be able to come back to the gang but I don't need them, I never did. I'll make Kari pay for what she did, I'll make her death slow and painful"thought Sakura.  
  
She pulled a pocket knife from her pocket.  
  
"No, that's too simple. I have to strike in all areas, and I know where to go for first"thought Sakura. ******************************************************  
  
Kari slowly opened the apartment door to her house. She peeked her head in, no one home. She looked at the clock, 3:00 PM. Everyone would just be getting out. Kari could only hope her parents hadn't arrived. She looked at the welcome matt, no shoes were there so she made it. She slipped her sandles off and entered.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, where a trail of blood and a body were waiting for her. *****************************************************  
  
Sakura dialed a number on a payphone:911.  
  
After some rining there was an awnser(sorry if this isn't comepletely acurate)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Listen, there's been a murder! The murderer's still in the apartment!"said Sakura worriedly.  
  
"What's the address" *********************************************************  
  
Kari gasped and trembled at what she saw. The body of a boy around the ages of 4,5 or maybe 6 layed there motionless. On the floor was a knife drenched in blood. She picked the knife up and felt to see if it was real or if this was all a joke. She jumped a little as she felt the sharpness of the blade. It made a small barely noticable cut.  
  
Kari jumped in suprise as the door was broken down, several policemen with guns in hand stormed through and surrounded Kari.  
  
"Officers, thank goodness, you-  
  
One of them quickly smacked her hand with the knife causing her to drop it. The officer cuffed Kari's hands behind her back.  
  
(sorry if this isn't totaly acurate, just bare with me will ya/)  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You're under arrest for murder, Anything you say can or will be used against you in a court of law. If you can't afford a lawyer such will be provided for you"he said as she was stuffed into a police car.  
  
"I didn't murder anyone, I swear"  
  
"Then why were you holding the knife?"asking the cop(driving) in a tone that told Kari he didn't believe her.  
  
"I was checking to see if it was real or if someone was pulling some kind of prank"  
  
No awnser, he didn't believe her. Kari just stared out the window with a depressed face as people gathered around her apartment complex to see what had happened. She sighed as she was driven down. *******************************************************  
  
"Better then prsion, I guess sort of"thought Kari as she stood in the office of a Juvinile hall. The officer explained everything.  
  
"We aren't entirely sure if she;s the one but we're pretty positive. Further inverstigating will be done but until then we feel we best keep her here"said the officer.  
  
When he leaft she was face t face with who was known as Mr. Goldwell. He stood an a fairly average high, Black hair, dressed how you would expect one to dress. He seemed kind of young.  
  
"This way maggot"he said as he yanked her his way. After traveling some flightls of stairs she was finaly placed in a cell. He unlocked Kari's cuff with keys given to him by the officer.  
  
Kari sat confused, it all happened so fast she wondered if this was all some kind of weird dream. She slapped her head hard, it was real allright.  
  
She sighed and stared at the barred window. The sunlight fel refreshing even though it was plunty light where she was. The sunlight seemed to add to the touch and feel of it in a positive way but there was absouloutely nothing positive about her current situation. She was lucky enouhg to get a cell to herself at least, the last thing she wanted was to get social with the "juviniles".  
  
Many of them were talking, yelling and fooling around which caused cursing and threatening. Juvinile officers did everything in their power to stop the commotion, making things even noisier.  
  
"Is this what I'll have to live with for the rest of my life? Naw, eventualy they'll send you to a prision maybe"thought Kari.  
  
The idea of keeping an adult in a juvinile prision didn't seem likely. She didn't see anyway of making it out of this. She seemed to get out of almost every other scrape but now it didn't seem likely. All of the kids at school were against her so they would probaly promote her being there. The children would probaly help influence the adults.  
  
Heck, her family would probaly turn on her after awhile.  
  
"Well I've been lucky the past few days, I've gotten out of a ton of jams. I guess this is where it all stops, the last chapter in the book of my life"said Kari.  
  
"In fact if they had a title for my book it would probaly be Rotting in prision: The Kari Kamiya story. Of course I would be featured as someone like Sakura but oh well"said Kari.  
  
A thought hit her like a bottle to the head.  
  
"Could Sakura have set this all up? If so, then it really could be all over even if I get out of here"thought Kari. *****************************************************  
  
After being questioned countless times Sakura was sent to an orphanage which she would runaway from whn everyone else was asleep.  
  
That's exactly what she did, she ran off. None of the kids were to her liking, of course no one ever was. When sakura thought about it, love was something she never experienced. She though about crying but shook her head.  
  
"No, weaklings like Kari cry, only wimps and whooses cry, the strong loners like me would never embares themselves"thought Sakura.  
  
All she really wanted to do was break down and cry but she would never lower herself to such a level, she would never live it down. Time would never heal that kind of wound to her pride.  
  
"Well I got her, I got Kari good. If all goes to plan she'll rot in prision for life. If some kind of God made miracle happens and she's proven innocnent, which there's a slim to none chance of happening, I'll have an alternate plan"thought Sakura. *********************************************************  
  
There was much desention among the Kamiya family. Tai knew Kari was framed, his father said she has been acting weird and probaly says she did do it and that she'll learn a lesson from this while his mom seemed nuetral and confused.  
  
"Enough! I've made up my mind, it's for the best she learns the consequences of wrong choices. Maybe this will show her what happens to kids who skip school and ignore their problems"said his father.  
  
"Mom, say something"said Tai.  
  
She just bowed her head. Tai slipped his sneakers on.  
  
"BURN IN HELL!"  
  
He slammed the door and walked to Matt's apartment furious. He knocked on the door and Matt awnsered. It was about 7:00 PM.  
  
"What's up Tai, it's a little late"said Matt.  
  
"It's Kari, they threw her in some juvinile prision and my Dad won't do a dar thing about it"said Tai rage in his voice.  
  
"Okay, calm down a little. Come on in and tell me more"said matt.  
  
While tai told of what happened, T.K heared from his room which he was supposed to be doing homework.  
  
"She dosen't deserve this, I know kari and she would never murder someone. Problems or no problems she didn't do it, I know it!"said Tai.  
  
"So waht are ya gonna do?"asked Matt.  
  
"There's nothing I can do until that sleezeball of a father get's his head out of his (censored) and tries at least, at least try to get Kari out of there, and until he does I am never going back there, the only reason I have of keeping my name is for Kari. I don't know how Matt, but I'll get Kari out of there. A petition, something, I know on my heart she would never go to such drastic lengths"said  
  
T.K thought about everything Tai said and from his own experiences. Now that he thought about it, Kari didn't seem like the kind of person to do all the things she did.  
  
"T.K how could you? You let let your peers pressure you into dumping your friend. How could I let this happen? Well I have to do something"thought T.K.  
  
T.K walked out into the living room where Tai and Matt were speaking.  
  
"Guys? I have something to tell you"said T.K. *********************************************************  
  
All Kari did was stare up into the window all, oh and eat when her meals were delivered to her. They were nothing special, nothing good, nothing bad, just tasteless really, to her at least. While other kids continued talking and trying to cause riots, she just stood staring at the moon.  
  
"Hey new kid, what's your name?"asked a boy from across.  
  
Not wanting to be rude, she responded "Kari"  
  
"Name's Hakutesigh, what'chya in for?"  
  
"Murder"  
  
"Whoa, you really are bad! I like that"said Hakutesigh.  
  
"I was framed, but no one believes me"said Kari.  
  
"Everyone says that at first, eventualy they live to deal with it"  
  
"But I really didn't, I swear"  
  
"You'll learn eventualy"he said turning his head.  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"The beggining of the rest of my life"she thought. *************************************************  
  
"I refuse to believe it! Kari is no murderer, I'll bet my soul that Sakura was behind this"said Moninoke slamming her fist on the table.  
  
She was not happy to say the least.  
  
"I let this go too far. C'mon Jun, we gotta figure a way to bust her out of there"said Moninoke.  
  
TBC ******************************************************  
  
Another twist, another chapter. REVIEW! 


	7. 2 ways to escape

Chapter Seven  
  
The night was most unpleasant. While evryone else seemed to be sleeping, or whispering things to eachother, all she could do was sit there in the darkness that matched what was in her now. She held her legs closed to her body, her depressed and pale face staring out the barred window.  
  
The window was like her, barred and secluded for the crime of another. She didn't care I sakura set this up or not, it was all over. No one was going to defend her, would they? ********************************************************  
  
The next day didn't shine any light on this dark situation. She waited and waited all day for her family to come visit but not one of them did. Not even Moninoke bothered to come aparently.  
  
"I'm all alone, no one cares what happens to me, so why should I? I'll just sit here and whither away"she thought.  
  
That's exactly what she did. When lunch came she just ignored it. She even passed some to others who were asking for it. She was glad, she didn't want to eat, she wanted this all to end soon. The only time she had something even remotely close to a meal was perhaps a sip of water which came with the lunch when she was unbearably thirsty.  
  
When Juvinile officers came by they said nothing, which was just fine with her as she buried her head in her knees.  
  
Sometimes she would life her head up and read some of the grifiti written on the walls of this place. Nothing really funny, at least not to her. There was much foul launguage and diragatory remakrs as you would expect. *****************************************************  
  
Sakura sucsessfuly stole some goodies to eat from a small grocerie store.  
  
"Man I never though that would so easy"said Sakura as she bit out of a Rice Krispie treat bar.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a lot better off without those losers, and with Kari finally out of the picture I can live a life that's worth living"said Sakura.  
  
After she ate what little she stole she was about to walk off but was yanked back against the wall so hard she slid down it and fell unconcious. ****************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up back in Moninoke's shed. She was sitting in a chair, Rope wrapped around her body, clining her hard to the chair. Her ankles were tied to the chair legs and Ducktape was placed on her mouth. She couldn't break free at all.  
  
"Sleeping ugly finally awake"mocked Moninoke as she walked up to her.  
  
Sakura could only make a low and muffled growl.  
  
"If you scream, I'll slap the taste out of that mouth of yours, got it?"  
  
Sakura just gave another growl as the tape was ripped off of her mouth.  
  
"You set up Kari, didn't you?"asked Moninoke.  
  
"So what? Now with her out of the way she can't go and ruin any of my plans. I'm through with you guys Moninoke, so just leave me alone"said Sakura.  
  
"You're gonna be here for awhile kid, you won't be going anywhere until Kari's free"  
  
"You expect me to try and free Kari? Tied up in a chair even"said sakura.  
  
"No, we're just making sure you don't foul things up"said Moninoke.  
  
She placed the strip of tape back on sakura's mouth. Sakura thrashed against her bonds but to no avail.  
  
"If she thinks she can just leave me here she's dead wrong. I'll free myself and make her pay for this"thought Sakura. Sakura spent hours thrashing as she was leaft alone but couldn't budge the ropes even an inch. Eventualy Moninoke came back(it's still day time)  
  
She simply ignored Sakura's existence as she walked to where she kept her weapon supplies. Lighters, Knives, the works. Jun was with Moninoke as well.  
  
"Here, you take these, I got these. We'll go at one in the morning, security will be easy to get by then"said moninoke.  
  
Jun nodded.  
  
"Now, security should be easy to get by especialy since we got ourselves stocked on weapons. Your job is just to cover me, I'll worry about getting Kari out, is that understood?"asked Moninoke.  
  
Jun nodded again.  
  
Moninoke turned her head towaards Sakura and smacked her hard, causing Sakura to fall back, now she didn't have a single chance of escape. *********************************************************  
  
Tai's petition sunk like the Titanic. Not one person would sign it, they all said no or a ruder form of it. After trying nearly all of the town, they met back up at the park.  
  
"Man, there's nothing we can do"said Matt.  
  
"Darn, it's just not fair, she didn't even do anything"said Tai with clenching fists.  
  
"Life is never fair"said Matt.  
  
"T.K was right, not one person would sign it except us few, but not nearly enough"said Tai.  
  
"Hey, didn't you say Kari used to live somewhere else"asked T.K.  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything"asked Tai impatiently.  
  
"Maybe we can get them to sign it, I mean they should all like Kari enough"said T.K.  
  
"Sure, but how are we gonna get there?"asked Tai.  
  
"We can email the petition"said matt.  
  
"Well, we don't have any better options, let's go for it"said Tai.  
  
"You guys do that, I'll visist her, she must be lonely"said T.K.  
  
"I'll get us started"said Tai.  
  
"I'll take you there"said matt. *************************************************  
  
"Kari, you have visitors"said a Juvinile officer.  
  
Kari lifted her head up and saw T.k walk in, Matt just outside.  
  
"Here to rub it in?"asked kari grumpily.  
  
"No, i want to apologize Kari. I listened to the students instead of my heart, I was so ignorant, I'm so sorry for this Kari, can you forgive me?"  
  
Kari tried to make sure she heared what she just heared.  
  
"You mean it?"asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah"said T.K.  
  
"wow, this means we're friends"said kari.  
  
"Yep, don't worry Kari we;ll get you out of here, we swear"said T.K.  
  
"Get out, and don't give the kid any false hope"said the juvinile officer.  
  
"But you said we had 10 minutes"said T.K.  
  
"Tough, beat it"he said opening the door.  
  
T.K did so.  
  
"Bye Kari"said T.K.  
  
Matt spit in the officer's face, and called him an unprintable name(involves a mom)  
  
Kari's will seemed to be rising. The guard wiped the spit from his face.  
  
"Don't count on leaving kid, I'll see to it you stay here, after all my Dad owns the place"  
  
Kari's face filled with shock, her good will shattered.  
  
"His father? It is over, if his father owns the place I'm stuck here for good"thought Kari.  
  
"It makes me sick to see scum like you have friends"he said before walking off.  
  
With all hope of escaping lost Kari buried her face in her knees and cried, not caring her faced felt like a wet sponge, or that she was probaly getting the bed wet.  
  
No one seemed to really care about her crying, only thinking "What a crybaby" then going back to what they were doing.  
  
Kari layed face first and sobbed into her pillow. A poem Kari heared once began repeating in her head like a broken record.  
  
Weeps these tears, they mean nothing.  
  
Muffled by the young birds chirping  
  
Do what you can to beg for love  
  
Only to get curses from below and above  
  
Share your feelings, they mean nothing to nobody  
  
Just remember that misery loves company  
  
She never understood what that poem meant until now. It meant that no matter how much she was suffering, no matter how badly she felt, nobody around her would care, in fact some even enjoyed it. It mean she couldn't trust anybody, nobody loved her, nobody cared if she lived or died, just like the person who wrote the poem in english class for all to hear.  
  
While nobody got what it meant, he did get an A. They didn't get it because they are unaware of just how cruel and harsh they really are despite they hate to see others get treated that way. Are people that ignorant?  
  
But who cared about some english class poem, she was leaft here to rot until the day she died and would probaly go to Hell.  
  
But after what she's been through, would Hell really be that bad?  
  
As usual she didn't eat, but now she didn't even drink. *****************************************************  
  
T.K's plan seemed to be working. Everyone in Kari's old town were furious to say the least and all signed it. They all knew Kari, not these losers who dared to call themselves civilized people.  
  
"Just relax Kari, we're getting you out"thought Tai.  
  
Unknown to Tai, someone allready planned to get Kari out, in a much more rebellious fashion.  
  
TBC ************************************************  
  
Oh boy, we 2 diffrent plans to get Kari out, one legal, one Illegal. What's gonna happen now? Find out next time! 


	8. The Verdict

Chapter Eight  
  
How lucky can you get? Sakura was finally able to get the knife from her pocket. At first the rope was too tight but now it loosened enough for her to get it. She cut the rope and ripped the tape off.  
  
"Moninoke was too confident in her knots. She can go ahead and free Kari, because Kari will get caught and make things even worse for her"  
  
Sakura went into their supply box and took out a lighter.  
  
"I could use a little campfire"she thought to herself.  
  
She walked a little outwards so the flame wouldn't get her. She lit it and tossed it in, and thus the burning began.  
  
"Consider it as a present Moninoke"she thought as she walked off to parts unknown. *********************************************************  
  
Sleeping wasn't a problem for Kari, she could never sleep in this enviroment. This wasn't the kind of place you could adapt to. She layed alone and sacred.  
  
"What's the point in going on? To suffer? I gotta find a way to put an end to my miserable and pointless existence"thought Kari.  
  
She scampered around the room for something sharp to cut through her wrists.  
  
"Even Sezaka wants me dead I'll bet"thought Kari.  
  
"Yo, Kari!"  
  
Kari jumped and gasped, rushing into the bed.  
  
"Kari, over here"said the voice from the window.  
  
Kari poked her head up to find Moninoke haning from the window. She walked up to it.  
  
"Moninoke"whispered Kari.  
  
"Hey kid, c'mon let's get'chya outta here"  
  
"I can't just leave"  
  
"Sure ya can kid, Jun has us covered. "C'mon, I can cut these bars off"said Moninoke.  
  
"I appreciate this Moninoke, but I can't"said Kari walking away, hand clutching her chest in shame.  
  
"What are you talking about Kari, lets move now, we have all kinds of places we can hide out at, the cops will never find ya"  
  
"I appreciate this Moninoke, I really do. But life's not worth living if I have to spend it running away. I'll get caught eventualy then I'll be in bigger trouble"  
  
"Don't be foolish Kari, we're the only ones on your side now, if you stay here you'll never get out. Do you really think you'll win in trial?"asked Moninoke.  
  
The trial never crossed kari's mind since she heared of it. It was tomorrow but she had no hope as all the odds were against her, nothing or no one was in her favor, or so she thought.  
  
"No, but I don' wanna get in worse trouble. Thanks, but I'm staying"said Kari.  
  
"Fine you idiot, stay here! Rot in prision, I'm really dissapointed in you Kari! I saw potential in you! But go ahead, just die in here!"said Moninoke and with that she climbed down on her rope.  
  
Kari sat in her bed, she wanted so badly, god awful badly to run away from this place but she knew suffering would await her anyway.  
  
It was too dark, Kari figured, to find anything now so she would wait after losing in trial. *****************************************************  
  
Kari couldn't feel more uncomfortable as she walked into the courtroom. All the eyes giving her death glares. The only positive point was that they didn't have her handcuffed like she thought would happen.  
  
"Just let this end soon"thought Kari.  
  
Kari couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Tai, Matt and T.K there with the lawyer.  
  
"Tai!"said Kari who ran up and hugged him.  
  
"I thought you hated me!"  
  
"Never Kari, I know you're innocent, and we're gonna prove it!  
  
"Where did ya get the lawyer/"  
  
"Sezaka's dad"  
  
"You mean Sazaka knows I'm innocent?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone in our old town does, and we even got a petition"said Tai.  
  
After the jury all got settled in the court began.(okay, I've only seen a few court shows so I might not be comepletely acurate)  
  
"Allright, now as everyone in here knows, Miss Kamiya here has been charged with first degree murder and assault with a deadly weapon. What evidence has been found, which is little, points against Kari. Mr Mokana(Kari's lawyer) is there anyone you wish to call to the stand"  
  
"Yes, I would like to call miss Sakura to the stand"  
  
No one came.  
  
"Sakura, where are you? Sakura"yelled the judge.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Officer, Sakura was supposed to be here, where is she?"  
  
"We found no sign of her sir"  
  
"Great, first that fire lat night, now this"  
  
"Fire?"asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, at some shed in the woods"  
  
"That's where Sakura hanged out"  
  
The Judge and Mr. Mokana looked at her.  
  
"You've been asociated with her?"  
  
It was now or never she thought.  
  
"Please come here Miss Kamiya"  
  
Kari walked up.  
  
"What do you know about Sakura?"  
  
"People, what you're about to here may seem unbelievable, but I swear on my Grandmother's soul it's true"  
  
"So do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"  
  
"Yes your honor"  
  
"Then go on"  
  
"Well everything started about almost a week or so ago. I was and still am new at school, I didn't have any friends. When I was walking through the parking lot these 3 girls came up to me. They forced me to join their gang and do what they wanted. I was so scared I did so, they said they would kill me if I snitched. They had me do all kinds of horrible things like lure a girl named Yolie into that shed while they mugged her. I knew it was wrong but I was so scared I didn't know what to do. Twice I was attacked by Sakura who wants me dead and is detirmined to make life here worse then it is. In fact I have reason to believe she set me up"  
  
"Why would it be then that everyone seems to think you're guilty then? Is there something you're hiding?"  
  
"You see the only one the girl named Yolie saw was me so she thought I did that all to her. Plus I was pretty unpopular to begin with, but when Yolie told how I mugged her, and even lied about me threatenened to kill her if she told anyone"  
  
"Your honor, her story checks in with the facts. It's very possible the person was murdered just to frame her. All the evidence just shows she was there, not that she didn't"  
  
The Judge sighed. Kari felt excitement. Could this really work?  
  
"Until evidence is found that proves Kari guilty, I hereby declare her innocent. If evidence is found showing she DID murder the man, she will be sent back to the juvinile patrentary. Court dismissed"  
  
"YEAH!"cheered Kari and gang in usion. "Thank you sir"said Matt.  
  
"No problem kid, my daughter wouldn't forgive me if I didn't"he said before leaving.  
  
"C'mon Kari, let's go home" *****************************************************  
  
"C'mon Jun, without the shed we're done here. We'll find somewhere else to live"said Moninoke.  
  
Jun nodded and followed Moninoke to wherever they were meant to be. *****************************************************  
  
It only took about an hour to find Sakura. How so quickly? Whiel shoplifting a grocery store a security guard caught her. Plain and simple. Now she layed in there, revenge on her mind.  
  
"AGAIN! AGAIN Kari escapes me! How does she do it! I swear Kari this isn't over by a longshot"thought Moninoke.  
  
The End ***************************************************  
  
Well that's the end of Part one of "Kari's way" Some parts will be long, some short. ALL will be at least this long. I'll get the next part out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the upcoming installments! By the way, the next installment will be intilted:  
  
Burning Rage:Kari's Way PT2 


End file.
